Titanium (Edited Version)
by Charlie Chaos
Summary: Summary Inside: Edited Version of first story Titanium. Posted for readers who requested to be able to read edited version on FFN. Warnings inside, Slash m/m, if you don't like don't read. I don't want reviews saying "Ew slash". If you ignore the warnings, you have no room to complain. Thank you and please enjoy reading.
1. Prologue

Titanium

**Author's Note:** _So, I had a few readers who did not want to read this story on AO3, but said they would read the edited version on FFN. Because I didn't wish to lose readers, nor did I actually want to stop writing/posting on the vast site that is FFN. I have decided to post a non-explicit version of the edited Titanium on here. Hopefully you all like it, I worked really hard on changing just about everything. Chapters are longer, there are fewer spelling errors, and everything is much different. I'll still be posting on the old unedited work, and I'll still be updating on AO3 before this, but I'll bring everyone on FFN up to speed on what I have done with this edited story so far! I hope you enjoy! - CJG_

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction.

Prologue:

His head lifted slowly, eyes closed tight at the pounding in his head. He had died, for the oddest amount of times in his seemingly short life he had died yet again. Death, you could smell the potent scent of death; the burning flesh caused by curses, the harsh gut twisting scent of the beginnings of decay. No one knew how long either side was asleep, how long they had hidden themselves into their minds to protect themselves from the unknown. The very few that woke could hardly remember their own names. Who was Harry? Was that his name? Yes he remembered now, Harry was his name, at least that was what that damned voice practically screaming in his ear called. Even if it wasn't he'd still think it was.

Shut up…

Why wouldn't the voice just shut up! He could feel anger rising, his eyes not opening still; he could hardly stomach the scent. He was wise enough to figure he wouldn't be able to handle the sight of such carnage. He hadn't seen it, but he just knew it was there. That incessant voice continued to call his name; it was smooth, but rough with emotions. Who was it? Sirius, it had to be his godfather, as there were only two people that spoke to him in that tone. There were only two that referred to him as "cub".

He was so warm here, lying in a puddle of what he assumed to be his own blood, and the blood of others. When he finally channeled his inner Gryffindor courage and opened his eyes he wished he hadn't. The castle was in shambles, lying desecrated in the green flames of nameless curses that even Harry, who seemed to know many of those forbidden curses, couldn't name. Sirius stared at him in a mix of horror and pain, blood dripped in a steady ribbon of crimson from an open wound on his brow bone. His once beautiful and spotless cream shirt was now dappled in the splatters of the thick life source from unnumbered nameless victims. His homey blue-grey eyes offered much needed comfort to the barely conscious Harry.

"It's so very cold, Siri," He said softly, not able to speak much above a whisper. His eyes were wide, staring blindly at the sky. He was frightened to look anywhere other than the dreadful grey sky. Ash drifted through the air as countless cities burn. The backlash from the war was too much, the raids that overtook earth. Shutting his eyes with a careful, pain filled gasp. Time slowed down, he could vaguely hear movement as his breath came out in small gasps. Tilting his head slightly to see what the slight scurrying, scuffing noise was. He came to view Remus, who had Neville Longbottom dragging carefully at his side.

"Everyone is dead." Remus said in a defeated tone. Everyone was dead, "The entire world has gone silent. I checked everywhere Sirius, not a single heartbeat. We're the last…"

"So it was all for nothing?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice again, he felt liquid trailing down his face. He had a hard time deciding if he was crying, or if it was blood dripping down from a cut that ran just over his temple from impact of landing face first into a pile of rubble.

"We won the war Ry, they'd be proud" Neville's voice cracked through the utter silence, it was slurred with loss of blood, and it was very tired. Harry had decided Neville felt the way he himself felt at that moment. It meant a lot to Harry that Neville had said that, but he still couldn't help but feel as a failure, even the Muggles had died in that horrible war. The entire race, the entire world he died protecting had died with him. Those few moments he had gone to the other side were moments to long.

He felt suddenly very cold. The world was dead; their world was never going to be the same. Harry Potter, Master of Death, keeper of the Deathly Hallows, The boy-who-lived, the boy-who-killed-you-know-who, multi-Animagus,was one of the last of four people left on the entire earth. Four men could not repopulate the entire world; sure they could bear children, but only to their soul mates. None of these men were each other's soul mates, thus utterly useless. Even if they were able, something about having to reproduce with Neville, who throughout the entire war had become his closest most true friend, Remus, who was his adopted godfather, and Sirius who was his godfather as well seemed about as appealing as shagging a horse.

Sirius slowly helped Harry to a sitting position. They all stared hopelessly into each other's eyes, all asking the same unspoken question of "what next?" the pain filled eyes showing everything that words couldn't express. They thought they didn't have a chance of winning, but they won, at such a high cost. Losing loved ones, enemies, homes, and dreams in a matter of one bloody violent battle that lasted less than a day. He hated being covered in blood; his blood was bad enough let alone the blood of his friends, or former friends. Harry Potter had few friends after the betrayal of Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, though the story of their betrayal is a completely different story in its own right.

Harry was pulled to stand up as he took Sirius's hand, they needed to collect and bury as many as they could at least. He left Remus to tend to Neville's wounds as he started to gather bodies, not caring if they were Death Eaters, if they were muggleborn, if they were half-blood, or even if they were pure. He started digging the muggle way, a good old shovel that he had found somewhere between the greenhouse, and Hagrid's home on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was odd, the silence that rendered the world still, the only noise was the soft whispers that the wind held, the sound of the Sirius digging graves, and the sound of Harry dragging corpse after corpse up the hill, helping Siri dump them into singular graves.

Eventually Remus had left Neville asleep at the bottom of the hill and helped gather more bodies. Harry wasn't sure how many they had laid to rest under the earth, some thrown haphazardly in mass graves, some laying lifelessly in singular graves that were shallow, deep enough that they wouldn't wash out or be dug up, (by what they weren't sure, seeing as even the Forbidden Forest was lifeless). By the time they had only a third of the bodies the sun had sunken over the horizon. Harry continued, half dead, half dragging his own body up the hill, he sneered a sneer that Severus Snape himself would be proud of at Sirius, who refused to bury most of the death eaters leaving Harry to do it alone after he sent Remus to check up on the still resting Neville.

After what seemed like years, but was actually weeks if not months, of work almost all of the bodies around Hogwarts were buried, burned, or in the process of either. Harry had worked through most of the night, and after Remus had talked Sirius into helping again the work seemed to go much faster. Harry was working on a few of the last bodies when he stumbled upon a single corpse that almost mad him weep. The body of Draco Malfoy was wrapped tightly in the arms of one Severus Snape; the lovers must have found each other before they had died. If he didn't feel so hallow, if he didn't feel so cold, he likely would have fallen to his knees. He would have cried for them, he would have cried for all of the humans, all of the muggles, the half-bloods, the pure-bloods, the squibs, and every single creature who perished. He knew the time would come soon when he did. He didn't have the heart to move them, the turn coats, and the spies that practically saved the war. He wouldn't pull them apart, so with a simple gentle kiss to each bloodied forehead of his former enemies, his former friends, he simply stared at the bodies and whispered a small "Incendio" watching as a flame appeared on his palm. He breathed life into the flame carefully before blowing it toward the bodies, turning slowly so he couldn't see the flame consume the bodies and eat away at the flesh that was once warm.

Harry wasn't sure whatever happened to his wand, but he felt strength in his new, free magic that he hadn't felt before. In the few months leading up to the war he had been training with vigor in wandless magic, and could practically do whatever spell he wished. Of course he still needed his wand for some spells, he rarely touched it for fear either Voldemort, or Dumbledore had a tracker on it. Not that it mattered now, Dumbledore was dead, and Voldemort had just been slaughtered.

As he approached his fellow survivors he couldn't help but sigh. It was over, but at such a high coast, at such a price who could feel pleased. He remembered thinking that as his knees touched the ground, and he fell into an utter darkness. He was barely conscious as his face made unprotected contact with the ground falling into darkness with the frantic call of his name.


	2. Master of Fate

_Titanium_

**_Author's Note: _**_Not much editing was done to this chapter, it was mostly spelling errors, but I did add in length. A few paragraphs were changed, and sentences moved around. Hopefully you like it, if not I may cry, but you know, it happens all the time, I'm used to it by now! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have about three or four more edited chapters, and one almost finished. Enjoy my dear readers, enjoy. - CJG_

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction.

_Chapter One: _Master of Fate

When he awoke he was laying on his back, in a puddle of blood that was not his own. At this point he was so utterly filthy he couldn't even bring himself to care of the fact that he was indeed likely to catch one of many incurable dieses that he could almost tell lingered within the soil. Who knew what nasty curses and violent outcomes could come from the dead blood of a wizard, Harry personally didn't want his thoughts to linger on death, but seeing as he was laying in blood and ash it was slightly hard to _forget_ that simple fact.

His eyes drifted lazily to his companions, Neville had somehow ended up with Harry cuddled up _extremely_ close to his body, Sirius had somehow ended up to Harry's left, and Remus had ended up becoming Neville's pillow at some point in time.

There was sudden warmth that overcame him; he slowly sat up, knowing that the others had felt it to. A light was shining high in the still dark moonless sky. He wasn't the only one sitting now, he was positioned between Neville's legs as the boy's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Sirius was standing close to his left side, and Remus was standing motionless behind Neville. All eyes glued to the light that seemed to get brighter by the second before exploding in an inferno around them, causing them to vanish into thin air.

* * *

They all landed with a harsh thud in a heap on the ground. Harry was up, _Avada Kedavra_ eyes were wild and alert almost instantly. He felt an inhuman snarl rising up his throat, looking from left to right as he was soon standing at attention with his companions on either side of him. He took a moment to look around, taking in the site of a large hall that though seemingly in ruin held its own power and magic.

The world around them looked broken, stuck in a never ending twilight, there was a sea the color of reflective mirror, causing the world to look even more haunting as twilight twinkled. A moon bright as the sun hanging lazily in the sky looking regal as rubble hung suspended in the air, looking like muggle pictures, a scene frozen in time and never moving. The color of the hall was a shining golden hue, empty of seating or anything remotely looking like furniture. The floor was a swirling marble of unnamable colors and hues; it looked like it mirrored the sky above. There were flowers of all types, some not even Neville could recognize.

The scent on the air was sweet and full of the sweet nectar of different flowers and fruited plants of this strange unknown world. There was a throne sitting in the far end of the room, in the brightest light. It was almost too bright, one could only see the outline of the thrones, not who was occupying them.

"_At ease young ones,_" The voice of a man called from the shining light, the creature slowly stood and stepped from the bright light.

The man was tall, overly tall, he stood taller than Remus, and that was quite a feat seeing as he stood roughly around six foot seven inches, Neville being only an inch shorter, and Sirius being a few inches shorter at five foot eleven inches, and Harry himself bottoming out at five feet and seven inches. The man's hair was a deep auburn which contrasted his pale skin. His ears were pointed, showing he was not entirely human. _"A High elf"_ was whispered into Harry's ears. His face was young and full of life, but something in his vibrant grey eyes showed that he had seen much, _too much_.

He opened his mouth to speak once again, "_I am Nox, Master of fate, ruler of this realm._" He said, his voice a deep purr, offering an odd sense of comfort, "_I welcome you to my home, Harry Potter Master of Death, Remus Lupin Master of the Forests, Sirius Black Lord of Beasts, and Neville King of Lions."_ The man spoke with a soft voice, full of dominance, yet careful, cautious, as if he didn't doubt that this group of men could crush him, and his world. He clearly did not want to offend them.

"I suppose one could say the pleasure is ours, Lord Nox." Harry said his voice was full of power, though it trembled with a level of exhaustion that did not go unnoticed by the elf, "I would like to enquire _why_ we are here." He said with a slightly hot tone.

The man's eyes bore into the vibrant emerald of Harry. He felt his heart speed as the elf probed his mind, searching for things in the boy's mind. But Harry allowed the Elf into his mind, but that didn't stop him from doing his own digging. The elf found the boy probing his mind in return, and though at first he was surprised, he did nothing to halt the invasion. Harry was surprised at the memories he had found deep within the mind of the man, nothing like the memories in Harry's mind.

"_To be blunt, you world is dead,_" Nox said coldly, his eyes holding pity for the men standing before him.

"We already know that!" Sirius snapped with an inhuman snarl, glaring violently at the man who gave them such pathetic glances, such heart filled sadness for them, "We don't need your pity, Oh great master of fate." He spat, rude, and unthinking as always.

"Sirius, hold your tongue!" Remus snarled harshly, clocking the man in the back of his head as punishment.

The man waited with a cold gaze as their antics soon turned serious again. Harry felt his cheeks flush, Merlin, for being a Lord his godfather was such a child. One wouldn't know he was the Lord of Beasts if, the only reason one would know was because he had a Grimm as his Animagus.

"_I assure you, Sirius Black, this is not pity; my people are in the position much like yours were you, do you understand? Their world is perishing around them, yet many are ignorant to the fact. They haven't the horrors of your world, but their world is by far danger free." _Nox paused with a soft sigh as he descended from the stairs, his movements so graceful one would swear he was an angel. His long pure white robes falling gracefully around him, the sleeves that pointed in a v shape drug almost on the ground, Harry only at that time took notice upon the graceful silver crown that almost matched the color of his eyes.

"_They do not know the horrors of such wicked wars, they need help, or they will fail. I'm giving you a chance, a chance to save this world when you couldn't save your own._" The man seemed cold; the statement brought a growl out of Sirius, but didn't seem to deter the rest of the group. They saw this as more than a duty, they were seeing redemption. They were seeing the chance to succeed in what they had failed to do before.

"It's too dangerous; if _you_ are anything to go by we will not match _your_ people." Harry said wisely his eyes moving quietly to his feet. His face flushed lightly, clearly the jab at the fact they hadn't saved their world affected him a bit more than he let on. Noticing this caused Nox to smile softly.

"I'd go wild on the full moon." Remus said his face downcast, a hint of hate on his tongue when he spoke of Moony and his furry little problem.

"_You're illness isn't a problem, Master of the Forests. I will heal you, and you shall become strictly a best, changeable at whim. The full moon will not surge your blood, cub._" The man said as he stood before the group, now only an arm's length away.

"No more transformations?" Neville asked he had been quiet the entire time until that point. Yes, Neville was brave, but he was still shy, he was still quiet even if he was a hero.

"_Yes, Neville, no more transformations, the only other change that will come into play is for Mr. Harry Potter. You are immortal, you hold the title of Lord of Death, thus shall never die. If you accept saving this world, I'll set you to your true form,_" Nox said, gently stretching out a hand to place it on Harry's shoulder before he spoke again, "_if you should accept, you shall find your mates, if you succeed in protecting the world, you will all live in great job until the day of your deaths._"

* * *

There was a lull in conversation, the group of survivors completely unsure in what to think. If they took this offer, they had a chance at happiness? An utter joy they couldn't find on their own world? All they had dreamed of, would Harry find love? After all those years of abuse and neglect Harry wasn't sure if anyone would love him. He possessed scars on his body that eve magic couldn't heal. He possessed pain and memories not even time could save him from.

Confused, tired, and rather hungry Harry did the only thing his mentally weak state would let him do. He slowly lowered himself to his knees and sat. Staring blankly ahead completely lost and unsure what he could do. What did Nox mean by his true form? He opened his mouth to ask that same question when he made eye contact with Nox but was cut off by the elf speaking.

"_You weren't destined to be born human, Harrison Potter, but an Elf, one of my own kin._" Nox said with a small smile, "_I simply wish to offer your real form. I wish to give you the opportunity to live in your true world._" Nox extended his hand as an offering, an offering that was completely truthful.

Harry exchanged looks between his companions, looking between each of their minds as if asking permission to speak the next two words that he was itching to speak. Love, he had a chance at love! And on his real world at that, this was an amazing chance, plus his hero complex was drumming in his skull, he had the chance to save a world from a fate that his world had fallen to. With slight hesitation his eyes leveled with Nox, and he took the outstretched hand with simple, quiet, and slightly less hostile words.

"We accept."


	3. Rebirth and New Beginnings

_Titanium_

_**Author's notes**__: I'm pleased with the amount of hits that this story has recieved. Hopefully people (anyone who follows on FFN) enjoy the changes and edits that this story is getting. It isn't perfect, because I've been having a really hard month with my dyslexia, but I feel that I've cleaned this chapter up well enough. Most spelling errors have been fixed, but not all, if you spot any please (constructively) tell me! Thanks a lot! –CJG_

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction.

_Chapter Two:_ Rebirth and New Beginnings

Nox smiled gently as Harry pulled himself off of the ground with the hand offered and quickly went toward the other humans in the group surrounding him. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this, but honestly he figured that anything was better than the hell that was the world they were leaving behind. There was a magic that seemed to swirl in the air at the simple _thought _of this freedom, the thought of this chance was simply so delicious Harry couldn't help but shiver pleasantly slightly.

"_You should say your farewells, Harrison James Potter; it may be quite some time before you meet again._" Nox said lightly, attempting not to bother the boy about his lack of company, Nox was well aware to the fact of just how close the four were. It was more than just a friendship, more than just a family, they _made_ each other whole. Even before the battle he could feel Harrison's feelings towards the other men. They may not have been romantic feelings, but they were strong, and they were completely honest. These men had stayed by the Master of Death's side through thick and thin, and unlike the…_others_, they did not betray him.

The sentence seemed suddenly odd to Harry, farewells? Why would he need to say farewell to his family? Suddenly dread seemed to overwhelm him, would they be going at this _alone?_ After everything they had done together they would be spending an undisclosed amount of time _alone._

"Will I not be with the others, Nox?" Harry questioned, shuttering as if he already knew the answer which was to come, though when Nox gave a nod of conformation Harry's stomach dropped down to his toes. He wouldn't be with Siri or Remus?

"_You will wake with Sirius, though Remus will not wake near Neville. I cannot send you all to the same location. The surge in the power would be too strong; it is unwise to attract too much attention to your arrival._" The man said bluntly, his eyes glazing slightly as if he still had to think about the decision to allow Harry to be paired with Sirius.

Harry himself was a bit nervous about being paired with his godfather; he had become very close with Sirius after the incident in the lower levels of the Department of Mysteries. He had become close enough with the Grimm to know just how his personality worked; the man forever would be a Marauder. His personality was lax, and he was known to act before thinking, making him seem horribly rash and completely wild at times. Harry couldn't blame him, after so many years in Azkaban in his Animagus form he would be wild as well.

For some odd reason, Harry enjoyed the feeling of Nox poking around through his memories; he didn't mind giving someone who was offering so much to them free rein through his past. Besides, it wasn't like Nox was the only one; Harry was doing his own poking around the other man's mind. It wouldn't be fair if it was any other way.

Harry moved around to embrace each of his companions, excluding Sirius whom he simply explained with a simple 'I'll see you when I wake up anyway, stop being a drama queen._'_ Though after a few endless moments he soon gave in, knowing that an unhappy Sirius meant for a long day, and not having any Firewhiskey to mellow out his emotions, or pass the time away, Harry decided to forego any annoyances and just embrace the old coot before he decided to self-combust.

"_Your hands if you would, Mr. Potter. Do be aware, there are greater changes to come from this transformation than simply longer ears._" The man said his brow was raised slightly, but soon a coy smile crossed his face, "_I'm also sure you'll be pleased to know that your height will come into play, little master Potter._" By the shocked expression Harry gave Nox he clearly wasn't expecting that jab. The horribly covered up snorts and chuffs of laughter made the Master of Death flush a lovely shade of pink. Nox himself had to bite back laughter as he heard every grumble clearly with his Elven hearing. The good natured smirk that crossed the Master of Fate's lips caused Harry's cheeks to flush a darker shade of that luscious color.

Harry extended his hands, barely touching them before there was a great flash, and the feeling of his navel being caught on a hook and sucking him in. The last thing he remembered before he faded to darkness was the simple whisper of important instructions. "_Harrison, Sirius and yourself will awake on the outskirts of a place called The Shire; its inhabitants consist of different families of Hobbits. Hobbits are the creatures I've shown you in my memories, short little creatures with hairy feet, the love of food and drink, and a very strict sense of peace."_ The instructions paused for a moment as if Nox was thinking deeply on the next words to say, "_You must find a man called Bilbo Baggins, and his ward Frodo Baggins. Frodo bears the entire fate of the world on his shoulders, though doesn't know his task yet. Tell them you are looking for Gandalf the Grey, his companion Nox sent him."_ Nox paused, ensuring everything was in great detail. "_Tell them of your tale; you shouldn't hide anything from them. Gain their trust, and let destiny take you from there."_ Nox said quietly, gently stroking Harry's mind as if he was dragging a few fingers carefully down Harry's cheek, "_Remember from your own experience Master of Death. You cannot complete an immense task alone, though it must be finished by one, the path leading is wild, and you will fail in solitude." _With that, Harry fell into darkness.

* * *

Sirius was nervous, he couldn't help but snarl at Nox when Harry vanished just like that, and that was his _godson_ for merlin's sake. They had just been through one of the most horrific battle that completely wiped out every creature on their world excluding themselves. Of course he wouldn't be pleased for one second he was there, and the next _gone_. Sure, he knew how portkeys worked, he may _act_ stupid at times, but he really wasn't.

"He'll land safely, won't he Nox?" Neville asked quickly, as if he sensed that Sirius was about to ask the same question, only in a much different tone.

"_Yes dear Neville, he's landed safely, he's asleep for the transformation to avoid pain."_ Nox explained, figuring he only needed a few moments, a few seconds, and no explanation he held his hand out to Sirius, "_Sirius, you won't be the same when you land either, so do keep in mind that when Harrison awakes, he may be startled by your presence."_ The man warned, which even if Sirius wouldn't admit it, he was very much thankful for. He didn't need to go and frighten Harry out any more than he likely already would, and a frightened Harry was most certainly not a good thing.

"Hey, Padfoot?" He heard Remus address him quickly, causing him to turn slightly, locking eyes with Remus who offered an encouraging smile, "take care of our godson Pads, merlin's speed to you. I know by his grace we'll meet much sooner than you think." He said calmly, a wild spark was in his eyes, clearly Moony wasn't sure, he wasn't positive what was going to happen to their Harry, or even to them. But this was a new chance, this was a new beginning, and it was stupid for them not to take it.

With much hesitation, Sirius took Nox's hand. He felt the tight pull at his navel, and allowed himself to be sucked away before he had second thoughts.

* * *

Unlike Harry, who hit the ground in a collapsed pile on the ground, Sirius had taken the time to shift into his Grimm before he hit the ground thus landing much smoothing than the boy who lay quietly, and terrifyingly unmoving on the ground. He shifted back as quickly as possible without too much pain, practically ignoring his surroundings to ensure frighteningly still creature, which was now _very_ much a different being was faring. Being the parental figure he had installed himself as, even if he wasn't so great at times, he checked Harry over quickly, taking in every single change of the boy who lay on the ground.

His hair had grown, that was the first thing he had noticed. Gone were the short wild and unruly tresses, replaced with ringlets of pure black silk that would likely come down to the lowest point of his back. Though how long for sure he didn't know as it was sprawled around the male's motionless form. The conscious man took notice to the beautifully pointed ears that were hidden within the locks of hair. Sirius smiled when he noted that Nox had been right in saying that the change would affect his height, Harry was likely around Sirius' height now, yet he looked young. His body was no longer emaciated, but healthy and lithe, His face looked untouched by the horrors of the war, completely blemish free. His complexion was completely flawless, and that alone was enough to startle Sirius into reaching forward slowly.

Unconsciously, Sirius's arm trembled as it moved forward, brushing a curled bang from over the place where Harry's rune scar once was. He didn't want to hope, which lead to him closing his eyes as his hand touched skin. _Skin!_ _I_nstead of the scabbed harsh scar there was more milky flesh; Sirius couldn't help the large smile that crossed his face with ease and vigor. Without thinking he launched forward and latched onto Harry in one warm, important embrace. He let his hands travel up Harry's arm, only to freeze. A frown suddenly took over his face, he couldn't help but _sigh_. Not all marks from the war were gone; the cruelest still seemed to remain. This he found out as his hand drifted forward again, landing on the skin of his back. Yes, Sirius thought as he gently kissed Harry's pure brow, the worst still remained.

He thought this as his hand gently rubbed circles into his lower back, brushing against the word _condemned._

Scars remained, but the ones he could see seemed to almost _enhance_ his beauty. They made his aristocratic features more stunning and mature; they made him _look_ like the warrior he was, not like a school boy living in a man's world like he knew Harry always felt. Sirius Black knew for a fact that Harry was more man than anyone on their old world. Even if he felt the guilt for the world falling to shadow he was still _their_ savior.

* * *

Sirius took notice to the new clothing Harrison was wearing, the pale green tunic stood out against the snow white skin, while seeming to contrast attractively with the chestnut leather trousers that adorned Harry's body. There was a small knife, and a light short sword that was resting not too far out of Harrison's reach. He also noticed two packs resting against a tree. The packs were obviously there to aid their travels in the unfamiliar land.

There were a set of twin blades that set resting on the tree closest to them; this made Sirius a tad giddy thinking of touching blades again. Harrison and Remus had insisted that they learn the art of sword play to help their chances in the war. They had spent hours upon hours learning movements, steps, positions, and techniques to increase their protection. Though Remus and Harry lacked slightly, Sirius had excelled massively in the art of twin swords. He had practiced tirelessly to be able to wield them, and he was glad that Nox had paid mind to that.

But, no matter how badly he wanted to go see his new weapons, he felt Harry was far more important, thus he decided to sit quietly. He sat providing a silent vigil to his unconscious pup, keeping a sharp eye out for any danger that was looking to come their way.

* * *

Harry felt as if he was swimming, somewhere between being deep in slumber, and beginnings of consciousness. His mind was alert, completely aware of what was happening to its carrier's form. It could feel itself thinning, morphing, _changing_ it could feel it's magic growing, forming into something much more calm, yet just as wild as it once was. Power, he could feel such warmth wrapped around him, he felt _different_.

He didn't feel like the dirty, used, and abused Harry Potter he once was, he felt proud, he felt like a Lion. He felt like Harrison Potter, the boy that had died all those years ago, or perhaps hadn't existed at all. Perhaps if Lilly and James Potter hadn't died, Harrison would have known this change, he wouldn't have felt himself shifting from an unhappy, prematurely old Harry Potter, to a form of pure joy. Here he had gone on for years thinking that shifting into his Animagus form was freedom, but it was _nothing_ compared to this.

He didn't know when he had stopped breathing, but he sure knew when he started again. The breath he inhaled was like nothing he had experienced before. If he thought the nectar from Nox's chamber smelled wonderful, it was nothing compared to his true form's sense of smell. He took in everything, the faint scent of tobacco in the distance, the crisp clean air with the lingering scent of freshly cut hay. He took in the scent of the strawberries ripe and ready to be picked by the farmer who had spent all season growing them in a field not far away, taking in the delicious scent of the countryside around him.

He could both _smell_ and _feel_ a human male near him, the faint rushing of blood under the creature's skin, the even fainter scent of aftershave that still clung weakly to the man's being. The light smell of dew, of morning glories, and the distant scent of canine were the main scents that held to his body. He knew that scent, which was the scent he had spent many moons learning, a scent he took more comfort in than any other. So he took comfort into the embrace he was offered, not daring to move, not wanting to yet.

Afraid that if he opened his eyes they would find death and destruction again. He decided to lie there for a bit longer, allowing the sounds of the forest to creep into his ears, after those countless hours, maybe even days of silence it was lovely to _hear_ again. He could hear the flutter of wings, the rustle of wheat in a far off field, the sounds of life in a village which he instantly decided was the Shire.

Finally, after much internal debate… He opened his eyes.


	4. Eyes Wide Open

_Titanium_

**_Author's notes: _**_Alright my lovely readers, I know this took me a bit to post, but I promise this was for good reason. I was actually re-writing almost the entire chapter. Actually I did end up re-writing about 75% of this chapter and I edited (almost) everything that needed fixing. Hopefully this chapter goes well, I wasn't sure how I wanted Harry to react to Siri, but I ended up finding a comfortable fix. I didn't really change Remus all that much, though his chapters after this will change some. Thankfully there wasn't too much to write, but I can say for a fact that I'll be adding and taking chapters away, please my loyal ones don't be angry. To my new readers this is all brand new for you, so don't worry yourselves its going to be a fun ride. Thanks for all of the comments (most of them were extremely entertaining) and for all the kudos! I can't wait to give you all more, happy reading! –CJG_

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction.

_Chapter Three_: Eyes Wide Open

* * *

The light was far too bright for his newly sensitive eyes to handle. His eyes squeezed shut quickly saving his pupils from the pain inducing sun. It must have been the way the stark green erupted from in front of the sun, causing the normally darker crisp leaves to become blindingly bright, and extremely hard for his eyes to take. When he finally opened his eyes again he saw things he never expected. The brightness of the trees around was almost jaw dropping, the pale pink flowers that gently curved overhead was a stark contrast to the world around. Trees of many different colors surrounded them in an arch, almost looking as if they were bending over them to protect them from the world offering them safety and a temporary home.

The flowers that littered the ground were many different colors, there were soft purples, bright whites, and even an odd looking blue colored flower that looked very much like a rose. There were cornflowers surrounding him on the ground, and honeysuckle just to the left of where he lie, the scent wafting through the air made him smile lightly. It was _alive_ and it was brilliant to he, who came from a planet so dead the ground could have been ash. His _Avada Kedavra_ eyes took in everything around him before landing on the leg of a being to his right. His eyes widened briefly, and he seemed to strike out as if on reflex.

His body snapped like a coil, springing towards the man whom sat at his side to pin him. He had summoned a sword with a silent wandless _accio _and at the throat of the man in a second. It wasn't until he caught scent of the man now lying beneath him that he stopped, sword at the ready, eyes blazing like fire that he realized who he was straddling.

* * *

To say Sirius was different would be a gross understatement. Even just the vibe that was rolling off the man felt younger and more alive. The man's eyes were twinkling brightly in mirth, even if he was being held at sword point by a man who wouldn't hesitate to deliver the final blow, he was happy to see Harry so strong again. The blue-grey eyes were a deep rich color, which reminded Harry greatly of a colored smoke. They held a maturity that Harry had seen for quite a long time, but a youthfulness that Harry was more than pleased to see after so many years. Harry's face soon morphed into a smile matching Sirius' boyish grin. Harry slowly dropped his long sword, and reached down to ruffle Siri's hair.

"Hello Siri," their eyes widened at the sound of his new voice. This new lyrical baritone was obviously shocking compared to his old voice. It was a smooth chocolate rumble; the sound was full of an unintentional gentleness that carried over into his whole body. Harry seemed slightly surprised when he looked down to see the rest of what had changed, though when he noticed the longer legs and torso he seemed extremely excited to stand. Though he was extremely sore from his change, he seemed rather accepting, he was _very _glad Nox had told him about the change to come. Harry wasn't sure what he would have thought if he had woken up in this new body had he not been warned.

Clearly Harry hadn't been the only one to change, as Sirius's hair was now a rich black, not the shining raven of his godson's but a fresh and healthy black. His eyes were a new level of grey, almost so light you couldn't tell if it wasn't for the ring of black around the color, and the odd deep blue that formed a thin line around the pupil. His face which was originally laden with lines of worry and stress were stretched slightly, causing almost all of the lines of worry to vanish leaving only the smile lines, and the laugh lines, giving him a playfully aged look. He looked like he was almost fifteen years younger. When Harrison said his name Sirius's face looked like it was about to split in two from sheer joy that his godson recognized him with utter ease.

"Hello Harrison, this world is breathtaking isn't it? It's so very beautiful, if the rest of it is anything like this hallow, I cannot wait to lay my eyes on it." He said with a smile, he watched as Harry slowly stood, clearly testing out his new legs, before offering him a hand. "Should we be going then? That sign there says the Shire is quite a ways away. If we want to get there before night fall we best bust our asses." The sign Sirius was speaking of was one that he had actually just noticed when Harry was starting to wake up. He took a notice to the writing that said _The Shire: 23 miles_. The sign had caused Sirius to also take notice to the fact that they were laying in the middle of an over grown road.

There were a few moments of silence as Harry was still attempting to gain his bearings on his new legs before he nodded. "Then we best start our adventure now, eh Pads? Long walks never were much fun under the cover of night." He slowly walked over to one of the packs resting aside the tree and brought it over his shoulder; he walked over slowly to long sword resting on the ground and picked it up. He looked over the folded steel, enjoying the way the sun rippled down the marbled steel. With little thought he slid it into the sheath before glancing at Padfoot. They made eye contact for only a second before nodding,

It was time to start their next great adventure.

* * *

Remus on the other hand was nowhere near as lucky with his instructions, the only words of wisdom he got were these "_Beware of Saruman the white, he is no longer as pure as the world thinks he is. He will soon fall from grace as quickly as Dumbledore fell from his tower. I send you to the path that leads to Rohan; I cannot guarantee the safe landing I gave to Harry and Sirius there. The plains have the mind of their own. Beware also of Grima Wormtongue; he is a snake for Saruman. Find the healer known as Lain, tell her your name and she will help you." _Nox was indeed not lying when he said he couldn't control the landing. He felt himself falling in a flash of light, not just appearing like a portkey would have taken him.

He yelped in pain as he hit the ground, his body hitting one of the many rocks that littered the area, he felt himself rolling before he screeched as he hit the ground once more. He felt his body twitch and twinge at the feeling of landing on another large rock. He looked up and around, clearly not recognizing where he was. Well why would he? He was on another world after all, and he was completely alone. He honestly hadn't felt this alone since he had gone into hiding after almost seriously injuring Harry in his third year when he had forgotten his wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane that was one thing he wouldn't ever have to take again. He suddenly felt his body tense as if something was being ripped from his soul. His mouth dropped in what could be described as a blood curdling scream. He mewed, scratching at the unfamiliar sensation, his chest vibrated in horrifying snarls, and roars. He couldn't stop the noises, he knew it was dangerous, an unknown location. His body felt like he was going through the transformation, but he knew he wasn't shifting, he felt the pressure on his bones, but they never snapped. He wanted to tear at his own skin, but the cloth on his chest wouldn't allow him to.

He suddenly felt completely cool his body had dropped in temperature, and he didn't feel the nagging of the wolf in the back of his head. He fell limply back to the ground, panting harshly, whimpering in pain. Well if he didn't feel lonely before, he did again, he didn't even have his demon clawing at the back of his skill in attempt to gain control. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks, he slowly started to sit up, breathing still ridged.

He ran his hand through his hair and jumped lightly at what he felt, instead of the short combed hair he was a long mane of straight chestnut hair. He felt his face and felt hardly any wrinkles, he still had his handsome scars across his face, but his face _felt_ younger. He himself _felt_ younger, he hadn't felt that good in his entire life. Even if his body was still aching from _whatever _had just happened, he figured it was Nox extracting his wolf from his body, but he couldn't have helped but wished he would have put him to sleep like he said he had put Harry to sleep… _Harry,_ he wondered how his cub was doing. Even if Siri was with Harry, Remus couldn't help but be worried.

He finally looked down at himself taking in what he was currently wearing; he had a golden tunic on which he had guessed matched his glowing eyes. He had a long black cloak that was attached around his neck with a broach that consisted of a silver wolf, with its grand skull tossed back into a howl. His legs were hugged comfortably by a pair of dark chocolate leggings that though were tight, had a slight looseness to make him comfortable. He had on a pair of boots that were only a shade lighter than his pants. There was a sword attached to his hip, a sword he remembered all too well. The sword he was given was so awkwardly named "Wolfsbane", the handle was a black leather with silver detailing going throughout the entire peace. Celtic designs were imbedded into the perfectly crafted metal, and the words '_The beast shall be slain'_ were inscribed into the blade itself.

He stood straight as he could with the pain that was going up his back and spiking like wildfire over old scars, dancing across his person like it was the wind that danced across the plain that he was standing upon. He couldn't help but feel slightly powerful, that was until he heard a beat of thunder raging toward him, and he spun around in time to see the tops of spears coming over the ridge of the valley he was in. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he gripped the hood of the cloak, pulled it over his head, and hit the ground. He, of course not thinking this through, didn't even consider what would happen if the people that approached _stopped_ to see what was wrong. He didn't want to think of that.

Oh but fate, stupid cruel Nox could never play easy with him. He almost shrieked when he heard whoever must have been the leader give order to stop. As if on command the thunder died abruptly with the shrill calls of the horses around him. He considered casting a curse on himself to at least look injured, but he figured his own build of his body, the pale shade of his skin, and his lack of food and water on him would be enough. Enough to fool them into thinking he was from their world until he talked to this "_Lain_" and until he figured out just where the hell he actually was.

His heart stopped beating when the sound of a few men dismounting their steeds hit his ears. He was tempted to run, tempted to leap up and use the surprise to offer him much needed distraction to shift into _whatever_ new Animagus form he had and take off. But they knew the land where as he didn't. He could hear the clattering of armor, he could hear the slight pull of steel as someone approached as if they expected him to leap and attack. Again he was tempted to, but something told him not to.

It was then that his exhaustion from those past few heart trembling days.

_Sleep, Remus Lupin, you are in safe hands_. _Fate cannot take me from your side. Nothing can harm you when we are one. I am your beast; I shall always be with you._

The voice in his head told him, even if he wasn't touched yet, even if he hadn't seen the faces of the creatures that were approaching him, he _knew_ he was safe. After all, that voice told him so.


	5. The Man with Golden Eyes

_Titanium_

**Author's Note**:_ I spent so long on this god damn chapter it hurts. I re-wrote just about everything this chapter had in it, plus I added about 400 words. I thought I wasn't really going to edit Remus and Neville, but someone gave me an Idea for something that I would really like to do with Neville. So I guess pretty much everything will be changed in this story. Like I said I'll be adding and removing chapters, so I think Harry and Sirius will start on their part of the journey a bit sooner. Also, a bit of warning, I don't know what color Theodred's eyes are, so I made them pale green. If perhaps I'm wrong, please let me know! I couldn't find any information telling me otherwise, but if it's out there I wouldn't mind being corrected! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. - CJG_

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer**: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction.

_Chapter Four_: The Man with Golden Eyes

* * *

When Remus came back to the land of the living he felt his body being cleaned gentle and careful precision. He could hear talking; discussing various wounds that still littered his body, various scars that stood out from the rest. He didn't move, his breathing still remained passive, and anyone who didn't know any better would swear he was still asleep. He went through a mental checklist in attempt to distract his thoughts, and to check over and make sure he was alright. Whoever was caring for him had taken off his boots, and had removed his shirt to heal any injuries that had befallen him during his landing. His wand holster was missing from his forearm, and the sheath that had held his gifted blade had been removed from his hip.

He could hear the rustling of clothing, the slight clink of armor. He knew from the smell and from the feel of what he was laying on that it was likely a rather wealthy home that he was laying in. It was surprisingly comfortable compared to how sore and broken he felt at the moment. Though at a later date he would claim otherwise he felt his chest rumbling with an almost inaudible purr. Moony was clearly pleased with _finally_ being rid of the filth and slime he had been covered with for all those weeks after the battle. He could practically feel himself sagging with relief at being clean. He knew he likely shouldn't relax, but he honestly couldn't help it.

* * *

He had been so completely at ease he hadn't noticed the extra hand moving downward toward his hip. His mind snapped back to reality when he felt fingertips brush against the violent torn flesh from Greyback's attack. Before he could even stop himself he lashed out grabbing the wrist of the hand that had touched him. The wrist he held had a leather bracer, which immediately lead him to believe that it was indeed a man's wrist he held firmly in his grasp. His eyes snapped open and he shot up like someone had pulled him with a rope, blue eyes turning to topaz within seconds. His lip curled into a violent snarl, the purely animalistic sound that flowed from his lips was unsettling even to himself. His chestnut hair fell wildly like the mane of a lion over his eyes, contrasting deeply with his intense molten pools that were swirling with such discontent.

Obviously he had startled whoever else was in the room, because the ringing sound of metal hit the air as weapons were drawn, though there wasn't the intense clash of armor as there were before, _they must have taken it off_. He thought absentmindedly. His eyes locked onto the man whom had touched him. His body still vibrating from the snarl that still rumbled from his throat, his lips uncurling after flashing his massive canines. He looked like he was seconds away from ripping the man's windpipe from his neck.

"Do _not _touch _that_." He growled out, he practically had to keep himself from lashing out again. His fingernails seemed to elongate into sharp points, "**_Never_** touch a wolf's brand, do you understand?!" Remus snapped out his hand slowly releasing the hold he had on the other man, his eyes locked with the human's showing just how serious it would be if it happen again. His chest finally started rumbling, and his breathing seemed to calm down, "I-I apologize, but you must _never_ touch a mark like that. If I hadn't been awake, I could have killed you." Remus said as he gritted his teeth. His hand moved back slowly to his chest, applying pressure on a wound he had re-opened.

Remus' eyes locked once more with the man who stood before him. He took in every aspect he could about the man. His eyes scanning over the man's lithe yet muscular build, impressed at the strength clearly being hidden under the maroon tunic that currently covered his chest. The man's blond hair was long, and fell a bit past his shoulders not much different than his own. His face was free of facial hair, and surprisingly extremely smooth. The man's eyes were a pale green, and seemed to pop brilliantly with the pale hair that fell from his head. He was honestly _beautiful_ in Remus' eyes, and that thought alone caused the werewolf to shiver involuntarily.

His eyes finally traveled from the man's to the other creatures in the room. His eyes scanning over the beings, halting on a man that looked very much like the creature whose arm he held to stop him from touching his scar. This man had a larger bone structure but was in no means "large" he was thick, raw, and pure muscle. This man was clearly extremely healthy and obviously in his prime. He had pale blue eyes, a wild mane of pure golden blond locks, and a dusting of golden hair on his face. There was something about the man that made him want to _submit_ like he was the human equivalent of alpha wolf. The first man held the same air, but it was something about this second man that screamed power.

* * *

Remus hadn't noticed until that point that somehow he had scooted back into the corner of the small room. His back pressed against the wall as if he was clinging to the hope that it would keep him away from the humans so he would not injure them. He could feel blood trailing down from the re-opened would, but if it bothered him at all he did not show it. His eyes snapped to the only woman standing in the room, she had been pushed behind the larger of the two men in was of protection, but she carefully pushed the man out of the way. Her hands raised as if it would calm Remus down, that fact was highly unlikely as he was so far on edge he was practically dangling.

"We mean you no harm," She said in attempt to calm him, of course as stated before he was so tense he could have snapped, "I am a healer. My name is Lain, what's yours?" She questioned obviously talking to him like he was an innocent small child. He was far from any of those things, but he was the farthest away from innocent that was for sure.

His head snapped up to look at her, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Lain? Is this Rohan?" He questioned, the word Rohan was a new taste on his tongue, and he struggled to pronounce it without failing horribly, with a nod his eyes closed, knowing that as soon as he spoke his own name she would know his purpose.

"I am Remus Lupin, Master of the Forests."


	6. The Shire

_Titanium_

Titanium

**Author's Note:** _This took so horribly long to write, and I have to apologize for that. I've been so horribly sick that I honestly almost went to the hospital. I was sick from the day of my birthday (Jan 20__th__) to about five days ago, and I've just been taking those days to rest and relax. I finally finished this chapter, editing took so terribly long, and I've been having a pretty extreme writer's block. Hopefully you'll enjoy the edited work as much as I've enjoyed re-writing it. Thank you for the reviews and sticking around to read! – CJG _

**Warning**: Threesome - M/M/M, Male Slash, Male Friendship, Submissive/Bottom, Dominant/Top, Mpreg. Violence, Alternate Universe

_Chapter Five_: The Shire

_Characters: Sirius Black, Harrison Potter. Location: Outskirts of the Shire._

During their rather long trek the two men took time to admire their rather beautifully crafted swords, Sirius' blades were long, almost the length of his legs, which took up most of his height. The first blade had a light leather handle, with vertical gold lining instead of the swirling around the grip. It was normal gentle steel with careful designs that were swirled in with the marbled blade. It had a rather large stone the color of angel's wings at the part of the sword where the blade met the handle. The second blade was much more rogue, much more sinister than the first. The blade was of a swirling steal, with runes that were engraved all over the blade, both blades held a graceful curve to them, and were obviously extremely special. Where the angelic stone of the first sat, instead there was a large obsidian gem that sat in its place. The words "_I master all beasts_" were written in runes on each blade.

Harry's weapon on the other hand was a very long sword, it curved slightly. Its length was beautifully marbled Damascus steel. Its hilt was a brilliant carved dark cherry grip; the grip was wrapped in soft yet obviously durable leather that was just a shade redder then the wooden gripper. It was a beautifully crafted weapon to say the least; Harry wondered who in fact made the breathtaking object.

Harry couldn't even name how long they walked; his new legs were much different than his old legs. These legs seemed to make it easier for him to walk. Though he was exhausted from the growth, and the change he had gone through, he was more than pleased that he had been effected in these good ways. He felt as though he could walk for miles, and that he wouldn't have to worry about becoming fatigued. He could see Sirius was slowing if only, though the man's body had changed, it was clear it still wasn't up to its peak of fitness since Azkaban.

"Sirius, why don't you turn into Padfoot?" Harry questioned as Sirius grew wearier as time went on. They had stopped to rest for a moment, eating a bit of hard looking bread covered in a large green leaf. Harry remarked by memory that Nox had gifted him that it was Lembas bread, and just as the memory had stated his stomach was full after a single bite. "Wouldn't it be easier for you?" He asked softly, not wanting to offend Padfoot in the slightest. He was simply worried about him. With a cautious look he noticed a few travelers coming down the road, causing him to casually pull the hood of the soft dark grey cloak he had found in his pack over his head. Ensuring to hide his Elvish features.

"I don't want to use too much magic, pup." Sirius said quietly, his eyes shining slightly in mirth. "As much as I would love to turn into the mutt, I need to get used to walking. This world doesn't have cars, and I have a feeling I'll need to be working up the leg muscles." Sirius said with a large yet tired smile. He stood slowly extending a hand for Harry to grab helping him to his feet before pulling the tan hood of his cloak over his head. "Let's be on our way Pup, we still have a few miles to go."

Conversation flowed easily, their voices were slightly hushed. They were obviously extremely suspicious; the tall cloaked pair seemed to float gracefully down the path. Sirius standing at his normal height, and Harry standing much taller now at roughly around six feet three inches. Harry was loving his new legs; his height was so different it made him so pleased that he was no longer looking up at Sirius, actually now he was looking down at him. They talked about anything they could possibly think of, from the color of the sky, to the colony of ants that marched along the roads. Never seeming to run out subjects to speak of.

Sirius found himself humming a soothing melody, a song that Lilly had taught him to sing to Harry after the babe was born, and it was a chilling song that he had long since forgotten the words of. Harry, for some reason had not forgotten the words. The lyrics poured easily from his lips in a language that seemed to be burned into his skill. He hadn't ever spoken the language, but for some reason he knew the words,

"Lor, lora, neo linda hín  
Lor nu núra elmenel  
Cena manen i olorë cara son lia  
Ar sino tinta yare i isil na per."

The baritone voice was lush and pleasant to the ear. Though it was hushed so travelers the past could hardly hear his voice, those with sharp enough ears stopped to hear his voice until it faded with distance. Sirius somehow seemed to be jogged and slowly joined into singing the soft lullaby.

As they continued walking, Sirius found himself dwelling on the day that he had met the _real _Harry. Vernon had been particularly rough with poor Harrison that year. Sirius remembered it like it was yesterday, striding into the house that Harry had called his residence for so many years even after Petunia told him he could not enter. He had arrived earlier to the homestead than he had originally planned, apparently Petunia had decided that that day of all days, Harrison James Potter, did _not_ live there. Even after all those years that Padfoot had watched the house which sat at number four private drive, the daft woman expected him to believe that Harry _didn't _live there? Needless to say Harrison was found cramped into the cupboard under the stairs, in a bloody, emaciated mess. It had taken Harry _months_ to get back to even a third of the weight he should have been, and even longer to get the vicious scarred words of "_freak" _and "_condemned"_ healed enough that he could lie comfortably on his back.

Sirius had reacted in a way that any angered Black wouldn't have, instead of lashing out at the Dursleys he took them down with the grace and deadly accuracy he could. He had Vernon fired, completely soiled whatever good was left to the Dursley name, and made it so no one _anywhere_ would hire him again. Petunia was sent to an institution for the criminally insane after a break down in the middle of a store where she had been caught attempting to shop lift food. Vernon, no one really knew what had happened to him, though any time Sirius heard someone mention his disappearance he always had a victorious spark in his eyes. Dudley on the other hand had become quite successful before the end (He wouldn't have if Sirius hadn't been told that the lump had tried to _help _Harry. Earning him a black mark and his own abuse his parents.) He had lost the weight he needed to, and eventually became a personal trainer to help other teens who had been like him.

It was almost dark by the time the pair stumbled across a sign that said indicated that they had entered the limits of the _Shire_. Sirius was obviously exhausted by now, their conversation had died into comfortable silence quite some time ago, and that seemed to fit both of them just fine. Sirius was starting to sag lower as he walked, his shoulders hunched, and his eyes were losing their spark. It didn't seem to slow them down, Sirius being the stubborn mutt that he was, was just barely hanging on, but he didn't dare slow down.

They had been so focused on moving _forward _and continuing to stride they hadn't even seen the large footed creatures heading their way. They more than likely wouldn't have noticed them, that was they wouldn't have noticed them if they hadn't bowled straight into Harry. This even caused Harry and the little person to crash to the ground in a large pile.

"Oh Merry, we haven't even visited the Green Dragon yet!" A small voice called, "if you're like this before the ale, what will you be like after?!" Laughter seemed to erupt from everyone whom had seen the event and heard the statement that followed. Sirius, no matter how exhausted, couldn't resist having a good laugh. Harry was rather smitten to hear that barking laugh erupt from Siri's chest once more.

"Watch it Pip! You're one to talk!" A deeper voice called out from on top of Harry. Merry seemed to be the one that had slammed into Harrison. Though Harry had felt something wiggle beneath him, so there must have been another creature that had hit into him.

"Pippin, you did push him. Sam and I both saw." A smaller, quieter voice filled with mirth called.

"Frodo! You're a traitor!" the creature who he elected was "Pippin" spat in a playful tone.

Sirius never trusted strangers, but seeing his dogson underneath a pile of _little_ strangers made him even more uneasy. These people which he could identify as Hobbits. It was odd to him, these extremely small strangers. He wasn't worried about their bight; from the memories he knew that Hobbits were peaceful creatures, but Siri was unsure if these were peaceful times. They didn't _really_ know Nox, so he could have lied about all the beings on this world.

"No matter _whose_ fault it is, I would _greatly_ appreciate if you would get the _fuck_ off of him right now." He spat harshly, his thick accent clearly confused the creatures, but he found great joy in watching as thecreatures scrambled off Harry. Even if none of them were completely sure what the word "fuck" meant, it was said with such poison and hate that the only thing they could do after. He gently grasped Harry's head to his chest checking him over to ensure he was alright. He pushed the hood of the cloak atop the Elf's skull back and gently ruffled his hair. "Are you alright Harry? Please tell me you're okay! Cyrus why won't you answer!?" He said with a glare towards the creatures and a sheepish smile to Harry.

He was not granted mercy from the swat that made contact to the back of his head. "Because I can't breathe you dirty mutt!" Harry said as he none to carefully pushed Sirius off away from him, "It's not completely their fault Sirius Orion Black and you know it! It gives you no excuse to curse! I bet you were zoning off again." Harry's voice was an angelic hum that clearly caught the hobbit's interest. When he slowly rose to his full height and turned to face them with a smile they seemed even more entranced than they had been at the simple sound of his voice. "I'm horribly sorry for running into you, you see we're lost and we're very new to this area." _And this world. _He added mentally to himself with a small smile. "I'm Harrison Potter; please just call me Harry or Cyrus, and this is Sirius Black call him mutt or Padfoot. May I ask your names?"

Harry took that moment in time to observe the hobbits completely. Three of them were remotely the same; though they all were completely different they all had one thing in common, very large hairy feet. The sight of their feet made both Sirius and Harry share a small glace that was full of childish intent. They were small, but not too small; honestly Harry found them the perfect height. The tallest one stood somewhere in the four foot stage, and the shortest one seemed about four foot even.

He focused on the one that stepped forward, the creature was fair, and actually if Harry was honest with himself he would say that the small man was attractive. His hair was only to the middle of his neck, and it fell like graceful ringlets of dark chocolate around his face, he was slightly pale compared to the rest, and in his eyes he held extreme intelligence. Yes, the boy was _very_ beautiful, his pale powder blue eyes clashed with Harry's vibrant green ones with care.

"I am Frodo Baggins," This instantly caught their attention, though neither man spoke a word as of yet, "This is Samwise Gamgee," A stout hobbit with beautiful ringlets a much lighter shade than Frodo's stepped forward with a wary eye but a slight smile and offered a kind, _just call me Sam_, before stepping back again, "and these two, who ran into you are Meridoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." The two stepped forward with mock bows and pipes that they had conjured from their pockets sticking from their mouths.

"Frodo Baggins, are you perhaps related to one Bilbo Baggins?" Harry said, pushing a lock of his long hair behind a pointed ear, jumped when he heard a slight gasp escape Sam's lips.

"You're an Elf!" The stout hobbit exclaimed his eyes twinkled with admiration and shear interest.

"Yes, I am related to Bilbo, he's my uncle, we currently take up home at bag end." The dark Hobbit said, with a raised brow, "How do you know him?" Frodo asked, almost in a bit of defense.

"We're on the way to his home by instructions from a very powerful man. He said that Bilbo may be able to offer us shelter and give us protection until we are able to make contact with Gandalf the grey." Sirius said, giving a strict look to Harry that nothing more was to be said on the subject until they made contact with Bilbo, or better yet Gandalf.

"Could you show us the way? We have a bit of a story to tell, and it's far too long to tell more than once." Harry said softly, there was darkness far greater than anything the small Hobbit Frodo had ever seen in the eyes of Harrison Potter. Not an evil, or a malicious thought, but a great knowledge, and a power that showed he was much more than an Elf that had lost his way with his companion who was of the race of Men.

_Yes,_ Sirius thought, seeing that exact look in his eyes, _a story far too long._


	7. Bag End

_Titanium_

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait my friends. Life has had me swamped for the past few months. I've just been running about like a chicken with my head cut off, and honestly there isn't any other excuse. My muse had been pretty dead for a good while, and I was attempting to push out more chapters for more stories than I could actually handle. Hopefully this chapter is okay, I've been struggling with a writer's block for a few weeks now and have had little to no luck with it. Hopefully with this painful chapter out of the way the updates will come flowing from now on! Thank you for taking the time to read all or any of my stories! I love you all! - CJG

_Chapter Six_: Bag End

_Characters: Sirius Black, Harrison Potter. Location: The Shire_

Sirius was rather entertained watching three of the four Hobbits, who he had learned were much older than they appeared, hopping around Harry, asking what it was like being an Elf. Harry, who hadn't been an Elf all that long, answered to the best of his abilities. There was one who hung back, walking next to Sirius with a small smile on his face. Sirius noticed young Frodo snatching glances carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a question, Master Baggins?" Sirius questioned carefully. His eyes trained upon the dark haired youth with a raised brow and a far less severe expression than he had before. "I will answer as well as my age and your innocence will allow." He said with a roguish smile and a playful wink. He allowed a gravely chuckle to escape from his lips when he noticed that the dark hobbit lad had suddenly become a bright shade of red.

"P-p-please, Master Baggins is my uncle, Frodo is just fine," He said looking down at his feet as they walked through the town that was not either preparing for slumber, eating their supper, or gathered happily at the tavern for a brew.

Sirius smiled happily at Frodo, nodding in acceptance to his request. He was inwardly attempting to hide the slight smirk that was trying to form on his lips at the shade that the male hobbit remained. Obviously innocence was something that wasn't lacking in this part of Middle-Earth. He focused on watching Harrison –whom had finally gotten completely used to his legs- hop around with Merry and Pippin, showing small bouts of wandless magic to keep the Hobbits entertained. While he was doing this the Elf also seemed to be holding a rather enthralling conversation with Sam about medical uses for common (and not so common) herbs.

Something about The Shire seemed to breathe a new form of life into Harrison. It was amazing to watch the normally so quiet boy come to life in this world. This world was so alive and so very old; it seemed to have some form of magic in every blade of grass, every animal that they passed, every single being seemed to thrum with even the slightest magic. It was like stepping into Hogwarts after summer vacation, still so awe inspiring to witness. The thought of their old world seemed to cause Sirius to frown momentarily. Harry had caught the action and sent a gentle prod into Sirius' mental line. They both shared a not so painless smile and kept on their way again. Not wanting to think about the world that was lost to ash millions of miles, years, dreams and lifetimes away.

* * *

"What's it like to be on an adventure, Sirius?" Frodo asked softly. The volume was almost too quiet for Sirius to hear, but someone he had managed to hear it over his thundering thoughts of _home_.

He slowly came to a halt placing a scarred yet gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder, taking the time to look directly into the Hobbit's eye. He was torn between sugar coating it, and being completely honest with the small creature, in the end he felt that honesty was the best quality.

"Frodo, I'm about to be very honest with you." He said softly sighing slightly through the sentence, "Adventure can be a blessed and wonderful thing, and it is something that most everyone takes in their time. It is a time when you learn your weaknesses, you learn what breaks you, and you learn just how far the world can push you before you crack. They are cold harsh and uncomfortable things at times, and honestly I wish I could have skipped many parts of my adventure." He paused, kneeling down so he was eye level to the beautiful creature, "But I know I wouldn't be who I was today if I skipped even a second. I have loved and hated my adventure, but I have met some of the most wonderful people," he paused, gently patting Frodo's cheek. "I would never risk what I have now; I have had the most amazing company on the way."

Sirius took a moment to look up the path to where Harrison and the Hobbits had trailed a head, he watched them move with conviction, he watched the interaction with the creatures that would change this world and make it so it would never be the same again. His eyes moved back to Frodo's for a moment before a smile spread across his lips.

"If life ever hands you a journey Frodo, take it with care. And remember that even if a task must be completed alone the path getting there is always wide enough for more than one person." He said with a deep husking passion in his voice. His eyes almost sparking with the spirit in the words he had spoken at that time. "You _never_ have to be alone, no matter what _anyone_ says." He finished quietly. Knowing that he had likely said far too much, but it had been exactly what the curious Hobbit had needed.

With that Sirius stood to his full height and patted Frodo on the back with a smirk, he did a bit of a spin and a mock bow before situating his hands behind his back and skipping off. Later he would describe it as a very school girlish act, and laugh that the entire internal conflict was all in all a bit pathetic.

Frodo watched as Sirius skipped over the crest of the hill, he sighed lightly contemplating the words that Sirius had spoken. It had honestly felt more like a bought of forbearing and much light someone who knew that Frodo's adventure was coming with much more haste than he could ever possibly contemplate. He shook his head and ran slim and graceful fingers through his hair before smirking, things were about to get a lot more interesting, and the Shire wouldn't know what hit it.

"Sirius put me down!" Harrison screeched as Sirius came from behind him and snatched him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Merry and Pippin found Sirius's antics to be quite entertaining and went about chasing each other to imitate Harry and Siri. Sam stood back with his arms crossed against his chest, almost a complete twin of Frodo's stance, though obviously less amused than the latter.

* * *

They made pleasant small talk, Sirius almost completely back to normal. Every now and again Harry would catch Sirius with a very deep expression on his face, they would share a look and both nod as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking about. Remus, Neville, and their mates, were a few of the many things that they covered mentally with very few words. They were contemplating the many decisions they would have to make, and Harry was slightly frightened of telling the kind, rather sweet hobbit's their story. After all how many people would believe that the Master of Death was sitting in the exact same room as them? Or more who would believe that two Animagi were sitting in the room, one possessing exactly four forms, three of which he had mastered the fourth that he rarely dared to touch.

They finally arrived at a small gate, surrounding what looked remarkably like a barrow hole for an animal, only with a door. Again Sirius and Harry exchanged a look, but smiled pleasantly when one of the Hobbits asked what was wrong. They were pleasantly surprised on what they found _inside _of Bag End.

The house was warm, small, and Sirius had to bend down as to not hit his head, but lovely with the warm vibrant feeling of _home_. There was a small desk in the entrance way, and a place to hang your cloaks. There was a lamp of sorts which Sirius hit into while attempting to avoid hitting into an exposed beam, which he ended up slamming face first into anyway while recovering from hitting the candle powered lamp.

They were led into a small study that was attached to the main welcome hall, books were askew all about, maps littered the walls, and papers littered all over the floor and the large Pine table that claimed the corner of the room. There was a small, older looking Hobbit sitting at a desk scribbling something in a large book, every now and again dipping the quill into an ink pot.

"Uncle Bilbo, we have guests." Frodo announced softly, watching as his uncle turned around on his stool to face them.

"Oh? Well hello Guests, Welcome to Bag End!"


End file.
